YANG SEBENARNYA
by Cristine MT
Summary: Shikadai Nara, sangat kecewa karena Ayahnya mengingkari janji mereka untuk memberi kejutan untuk Temari, tetapi Mitsuki dengan senang hati menemani Shikadai dan malah-/"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"/"Kemarilah, Nak"/"Padahal Ibu tiap hari tidak berubah, tidak sama sekali berubah baik itu tiap hari mau pun hari Ibu."/KINDLY REVIEW!


**YANG SEBENARNYA**

Segerombol anak menyusuri perjalanan pulang di bawah langit senja dengan semilir sejuk angin. Mereka tidak habis-habisnya berceloteh tentang _hadiah apa_ yang akan diberikan untuk para Ibu. Sejak keluar dari kelas Akademi, kebanyakan _Shinobi_ muda itu berencana untuk bersengkongkol dengan sang Ayah untuk memberikan hadiah bersamaan agar lebih berkesan.

Demikian dengan gadis kecil bertubuh gendut yang sedang tidak mengunyah sesuatu, meminta ijin untuk pulang kepada teman-temannya, "Shikadai, Inojin aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Bersenang-senanglah, Chocou," Balas Inojin. Ia akan pulang juga melihat Sai sudah menunggunya di gerbang Akademi.

Belum mengucapkan apa-apa, Shikadai sudah mengangguk paham. "Bersenang-senanglah," ujarnya berusaha tersenyum meski ia merasa sedikit _errr…_ kecewa?

Pria kecil berkulit pucat itu tersenyum manis, dibalas lambaian tangan Shikadai.

 _Akhirnya, sepi juga_. Pria kecil berambut hitam itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan amat berat berharap tiupan angin dapat menghilangkan perasaannya bersama dengan apa yang barusan ia hembuskan. Ia menarik napas panjang _barangkali mendapat semangat baru_ dan berniat berjalan pulang. Tetapi sesuatu di kakinya menahan ia untuk melangkah, seperti berton berat beban terikat di pergelangan kakinya, akhirnya ia menyerah dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di pembatas.

Siapa _beban berton_ itu? Bisa dibilang itu adalah perandaian untuk Shikamaru Nara-Ayahnya, yang telah berjanji untuk datang sore ini menjemputnya untuk sama-sama merayakan hari Ibu. Nyatanya, ia berbohong. Apapun alasan pria itu mengenai tugasnya, ia tetap saja mengingkari janjinya.

Shikadai bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan menangis jika tidak mendapat apa yang ia ingini, dia adalah _Genin_ sekarang, bahkan kebanyakan guru menjanjikan promosi _Chuunin_ jika saja Shikadai tidak menolak dan memilih untuk bersantai-santai. Apalah itu, anak ini sekarang sangat tidak senang.

"Shikadai," namanya dilantunkan oleh seseorang, ia menoleh. Wajahnya terangkat dengan ekspresi malas yang mungkin ia buat-buat untuk menutupi kekecewaannya. "Kau belum pulang?"

Menurunkan satu kakinya yang ia buat sebagai penyangga, Shikadai menjawab, "Mitsuki," katanya dengan menggantung kalimatnya untuk duduk di sebelah Mitsuki yang dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya di dekat Shikamaru. "Sebentar lagi mungkin, kau tidak pulang?"

"Ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Shikadai-" temannya itu mengangguk, maka Mitsuki melanjutkan, "-kenapa kau sepertinya tidak ingin merayakan hari Ibu?"

Pria kecil itu terkekeh, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit oranye dengan banyak burung terbang berpulang ke rumahnya. "Aku sudah tahu sedari tadi kau memerhatikan aku, Mitsuki." Jawabnya. Khas Ayahnya-atau memang semua pemuda Nara, Shikadai menutup matanya, menyembunyikan kedua Jambrud itu ketika angin mengusap pipinya. "Sudah kuduga pula kau akan bertanya,"

Mitsuki tersenyum. "Jadi kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah Mitsuki, aku malas berpikir saat ini."

"Begitu ya, "

Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam. Jangan salahkan aku yang tidak melanjutkan dialog mereka, kedua bocah itu memang tipe berpikir. Menganalisa sesuatu dan menyimpulkannya, membuat mereka tak jarang terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu-dan memang iya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Shikadai benar-benar tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berpikir.

"Ah, Shikadai, bagaimana kabar Ibumu?" mungkin sama seperti Shikadai, Mitsuki juga enggan untuk mengevaluasi sesuatu. Ia lebih tertarik untuk menanyai Shikadai.

"Kau kemarin sudah melihatnya, bukan? Ya seperti itu saja, tetap sehat."

Mitsuki mengangguk, "Kabar Ayahmu?"

Shikadai menoleh kea rah Mitsuki, "Entahlah, mungkin sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kantor Hokage atau apa, aku tak persis tahu," jawabnya tanpa meluputkan atensinya dari Mitsuki, "kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Bocah berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dengan tenang menjawab, "Aku selalu dilupakan Boruto dan Sarada," katanya dengan kekehan, "aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin merayakan Hari Ibu,tetapi aku tidak punya Ibu."

Bagai dihujam beribu belati, Shikadai sedikit menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia terdiam dengan sedetik kemudian mulai berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan Mitsuki selanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang setelah ini dan memberikan hadiah kepada Ayahku yang hebat," lanjutnya. Ia berdiri, "sebenarnya aku masih menunggunya pulang." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat pergi, tetapi Shikadai memegang tangannya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang kemarin padaku, kau sudah memberi Ayahmu bunga?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati karena ia takut salah bertanya. Pasalnya Shikadai tidak terlalu mendengarkan Mitsuki berceloteh mengenai apa yang telah ia berikan dari hari ke hari kepada Ayahnya yang hebat-menurut Mitsuki.

Iris oranye itu menatap Shikadai lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Shikadai," panggilnya dengan suara pelan yang mungkin hanya bisa ditangkap oleh si pemilik nama. Surai biru mudanya itu mengikuti kepala Mitsuki ketika ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya dengan menatap awan yang mulai tidak terlihat. "kau menjawab pertanyaanku ketika kutanya apa kabar Ibumu, _baik-baik saja seperti biasa_ ,"

Pria kecil di sebelahnya mulai menganalisa apa yang dikatakan Mitsuki, "Mungkinkah kesehatannya bisa dihubungkan dengan hari Ibu?"

Mitsuki melanjutkan, "Mengapa kau mengurungkan niatan baikmu hanya karena seseorang tidak hadir?

"Maksudku, siapa pun dia, apa pun keadannya dan kapan pun harinya berterima kasihlah kepada sesorang yang menyayangimu, apalagi dia Ibumu. Kadang aku merasa bingung, mengapa tiap orang hanya memerlakukan Ibunya sangat spesial hanya di hari Ibu? Padahal-"

"Padahal Ibu tiap hari tidak berubah, tidak sama sekali berubah baik itu tiap hari mau pun hari Ibu." Potong Shikadai, ia menyadari sedari tadi apa yang Mitsuki pikirkan. Tetapi tetap saja ia sangat terpukul apalagi yang mengatakan tidak mengerti seperti apa itu Ibu. Pria kecil itu berdiri, dan menarik tangan Mitsuki untuk berdiri, "Ayo temani aku bertemu Ibuku."

 **YANG SEBENARNYA** /Hari Ibu

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Author

Warn : Bodo amat ada OOT kek, OOC kek, TYPO kek, siapa suruh baca?

Note : Jelas sekali banyak keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi, _skill_ bertambah dan-WOY LANJUTIN

Oke,

Matahari sudah hampir tidak terlihat cahayanya,mungkin Bumi bagian lain lebih membutuhkan Matahari saat ini, tidak peduli itu, seorang pria kecil menggeser pintu berwarna cokelat dengan menyalam tanda dia sudah pulang.

Kediaman Nara tidak terlalu mewah, sangat berkesan alami di tengah perkotaan yang sudah mulai dibiasakan di Desa Konoha. Sangat hangat dan nyaman-menurut seorang pendatang berambut biru.

"Ayo masuk," Shikadai membiarkan temannya memasuki kediamannya lebih dulu, sedangkan Shikadai membereskan sepatu mereka.

Kedua pria itu mendapatkan seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka, "Sudah pulang?" tanyanya dijawab anggukan singkat dari Shikadai.

"Bu, ini Mitsuki temanku."

Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Mitsuki dengan mengusap rambut birunya, "Hai, Mitsuki, aku Temari."

Sedang anak itu hanya tersenyum.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Makanlah," katanya berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tetapi langkah wanita itu tertahan karena Shikadai sudah memeluknya sangat erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Temari dengan hampir terisak jika ia tidak menahannya.

"S-shikadai?"

"Maafkan aku tidak-hiks, tidak membawa hadiah apapun untukmu, Ibu,"

Awalnya mata wanita itu sedikit membelalak, ia mengerti perkataan Shikadai, wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala anak tunggalnya, "Hadiah apa? Ibu tidak menginginkan hadiah apapun, karena kaulah hadiah yang sebenarnya…"

"I-ibu membuatku-hiks-semakin ingin menangis!"

Melihatnya, tidak bisa Mitsuki pungkiri ia menahan tawa melihat Shikadai anak pemalas se-Akademi sekarang menangis terisak di pelukan Ibunya yang selama ini selalu ia katakana orang yang paling menakutkan. Tak bisa pula ia pungkiri, bahwa rasa iri ada dalam relungnya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu juga?"

Lantas Temari melempar pandangannya ke arah bocah yang sedari tadi terdiam memandangi mereka.

Tangan kanan wanita itu terbuka, dengan senyuman lebar ia berkata, "Kemarilah, Nak,"

Mitsuki berjalan agak ragu, namun sekarang ia benar-benar memeluk Temari bersama dengan Shikadai, mengingat kepalanya telah Temari usap tadi. Anak itu terisak dalam diam, _jadi inikah Ibu yang sebenarnya?_

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh melihat dua bocah yang sekarang memeluknya erat dengan air mata membanjiri kimononya.

 **OMAKE**

"Tuan Orochimaru, kau benar datang?"

Yang disebut Orochimaru melirik kepada seorang pria yang rambutnya dikuncir a la _Samurai_. "Kau sendiri tidak pulang? Bocah bodoh itu saja pulang, makannya aku di sini."

Shikamaru Nara terkekeh mendengar panggilan spesial Orochimaru untuk Naruto, Hokage ke tujuh. "Tidak, Naruto antusias sekali ingin menemani kedua anaknya membeli hadiah."

"Yaaa, mungkin kali ini ia tidak mau mengecewakan anaknya lagi,"

Shikamaru terdiam. _Mengecewakan, ya?_

"Hei Nara, anakmu itu seperti Mitsuki. Mungkin mereka tidak akan kecewa dan mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

Pria itu menahan senyumnya. _Entahlah_ , "Kuharap demikian."

 **FIN**

Terima Kritik dan saran J btw, aku Author baru. Senang bisa dimampirin :D

See you at next stories J


End file.
